dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Wormhole
w/ (purple w/red in the center) & (black on the inside) & (red on the outside) w/ & & (w/ thin purple, blue and white lightning bolts made from the center) |class=Supportive/Movement |similar='Dead Zone Gate Portal Opening The Power of the Dark Time Machine Vice Shout' }} Wormhole (ワームホール Wāmuhōru) are magic-based portals created by Demigra to cause time distortions throughout history even after his defeat. They appear in Dragon Ball Xenoverse during the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga and the first and second halves of the GT Saga. Overview At some point before his defeat in the Crack of Time at the hands of the Future Warrior (and Goku depending on the ending), Demigra used his magic to create wormholes timed to strike at specific points in history to cause various time distortions. According to the Supreme Kai of Time, these wormholes are capable of functioning on their own without Demigra's direct control allowing him to plague the Time Patrol even after his destruction. Though the danger they pose to history and the universe is great they are capable of being destroyed, as the one responsible for the events of the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga was destroyed by in the explosion of Planet Namek in Age 762 and the three that appeared in the GT era are shown to being destroyed by a few Ki Blasts from the Future Warrior. In Age 789 of the GT Era, one of them was able to swallow up Baby Vegeta in his Golden Great Ape form, showing they are capable of swallowing up something/someone as large as a Great Ape. Like Demigra and Towa, these Wormholes seem to be capable of influencing and empowering villains through Dark Magic and even induce Villainous Mode and are apparently capable of controlling powerful villains like Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, Great Ape Baby, Super 17, Nuova Shenron, Eis Shenron, and Omega Shenron. In Xenoverse 2, Towa is also shown to be capable of creating weaker wormholes which she uses several times in the main story. The first is during the Cell Games when she uses one to connect Age 767 with the alternate timeline from Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler allowing Meta-Coolers to come through the wormhole and join the Cell Games in the main timeline. After defeating the Meta-Coolers, the Warrior uses this wormhole to travel to New Namek and it is later destroyed with a ki blast by Future Trunks. In Age 737, Towa uses one to save Bardock from being killed by Frieza's Supernova, allowing her and Mira to turn him into the Masked Saiyan, though Towa implies that after being saved by the Wormhole Bardock somehow fled into the past resulting in the events of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock and was captured by them after his defeat of Chilled. Later Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior manage to use this event to track Towa and Mira to Age ???. After Xeno Trunks and the Warrior free Bardock from their control, Towa creates a wormhole in order to trap Trunks and the Warrior in a Time Rift but Xeno Bardock blasts them out of the Wormhole before they are sucked in. Xeno Bardock then grabs Mira in a Full-Nelson in order to trap both himself and Mira in the Time Rift allowing Xeno Bardock to take his revenge on Mira for manipulating him. Towa is apparently unable to create another wormhole to free Mira as it apparently requires a lot of power, as she does not create one to free Mira until after she steals Tokitoki's Egg which contains an enormous amount of energy. It is implied that Towa uses some of the egg's energy to create the Wormhole which she uses to free Mira. Unlike Demigra's Wormholes, these wormholes are weaker and Towa only seems to be capable of creating one at a time. Frieza somehow uses a wormhole in order to have his ship access to Conton City, so he can begin his siege on the city. Frieza's ability to create a wormhole is left unexplained though it may be a side effect of Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly as the Warrior is unable to access the Frieza's Spaceship anomaly during the siege which implies that Frieza's Spaceship originates from said anomaly's alternate timeline. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Agujeros de Gusano Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Video game techniques Category:Magic techniques Category:Time Attacks